New Teen Titans
by ThrowawayName
Summary: A series of somewhat connected one-shots focusing on a new team of Titans: Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, and Static. Supervised by Changeling and Raven.
1. Nominations

The Titans were having their final meeting as The Titans, for they were moving on with their lives. Nightwing is going to set up shop in Blüdhaven, while working with the Justice League part-time. Starfire will be splitting her time up between the League, Tameran, and spending quality time with Nightwing. Cyborg is going full-time with the League. Finally, Changeling and Raven were going to be taking on the special assignment of supervising the new team of Teen Titans for the League.

Nightwing looked over his gathered friends. Their team had been together for years, and gone through so much together. It was hard to believe how far they had come since starting out, both as heroes and as individuals. It was still a surprise that he even had a girlfriend, and had somebody told him that Changeling and Raven would not only become close friends, but a couple as well, he would have been somewhat skeptical. It was weird, but being superheroes, they were used to weird things happening all the time.

With a nostalgic sigh, he began, "I think it's time we got started with discussing our successors. Remember, we have to not only think about our nominations' skills, but how well they would work as a team, and how much they would benefit from being on the team. I know we each have at least one, young hero we're thinking of, so I think we should just go around the room. I'll begin with mine: Cassandra Cain, the new Batgirl."

Raven raised a brow, "You're not going with Tim?"

"Tim's a good kid, but he's still inexperienced and good luck convincing Bruce to let us have him with less than a year under his belt. Cass has the experience, is a better martial artist than me or Bruce, and I genuinely believe she would benefit from having friends her age. The only problem is her issues with speaking, but we can solve that." Nightwing explained. 'Sound good to everyone?"

"Yep"

"No objections"

"Yeah"

"Most agreeable"

Nightwing grinned, "Then Starfire, who do you have in mind?"

Starfire beamed, "Well, I was thinking about it, when I Friend J'onn asked me if I could offer any advice for his niece when she arrives. I agreed of course, but I believe that young M'gann would greatly benefit from having a whole team to learn about the planet from. She has most of Friend J'onn's powers except for the density shifting, which would make her a most valuable asset to the team."

Everyone agreed before turning to Cyborg.

"Well, remember that Blue Beetle kid we met when the Brotherhood was making that anti-matter bomb in Texas? Well, he's kept in contact with me, always asking for any help I can give on that Scarab thing he's got in his back. We can already vouch for his skills, he's a pretty friendly guy even if that Scarab is constantly telling him to vaporize people, and he could use more regular help with it."

It was Changeling's turn now.

"I met this kid in Dakota that goes by the name of Static. He's a good kid, good sense of humor, his electricity powers are bound to be useful to the team, and most importantly he's mostly normal."

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Look, I know he's not fully normal, none of us are. What I mean is that Static's had a normal life outside of being a superhero. I guess Beetle has too, but I don't think it's a good idea to saddle this team up with too much crazy. The 'weird' ones will need people with a more regular view of things like we all needed Cyborg's."

"Was I really that important to you guys?"

Without any hesitation, everyone responded with a curt "Yes"

"Well, alright then, I guess if y'all love me that much then this team deserves somebody they will love just as much."

Now it was Raven's turn.

"I have to admit, it took me a long time to come to a decision, but I am going with Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl. I have a few reasons for this, being that she has more experience than any other nomination so far, she's basically a mini-Wonder Woman, so I'm also recommending that she be made field leader." She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "This final reason was shared with me by Wonder Woman herself, and I was sworn to keep this confidential for the time being, only sharing it with you all out of necessity."

Everyone nodded.

Raven continued, having built enough trust that none of them would spill no matter what. "Cassie recently learned that she's the daughter of Zeus, and Ares has been repeatedly trying to make contact with her. Not quite the same as what I went through, but it's more than enough to have my sympathy. She needs friends her age to keep her straight, and leading the team could prove a productive distraction to take her mind off of it."

Nightwing thought everything through for a brief moment, "So, the final team will consist of Batgirl, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Static, and Wonder Girl, with Wonder Girl as field leader. Changeling and Raven will be supervising the team when they're not busy with the League, meaning coming up with a training regiment, and making sure they're all mentally healthy and happy. I don't see anything terribly wrong with this setup, but if you need any help, don't hesitate to call. I think we can be dismissed."


	2. Introductions

Three weeks had passed since the founding members of the Teen Titans decided on the next generation. The time was spent getting into contact with the new members of the team, convincing mentors to approve of their membership, setting up the tower to the new generation's liking, and setting in place a schedule for them to be with the Titans and to be home. Unlike the original Titans, a few of the younger heroes would not be permanently living in the tower. They would still have rooms to spend the night, but Static, Blue Beetle, and Batgirl were going to be dividing time between the team and their home turf. Miss Martian and Wonder Girl had plans to spend almost all of their down time at the tower. Thankfully, the Justice League's teleportation technology meant that they could hop back and forth at a moment's notice.

After everything had been set up for the new team, they were finally ready to move in and become the new generation of the Teen Titans. Batgirl arrived early in the morning, and made her way to the common room. Raised in total isolation to be the perfect assassin, Batgirl was an expert at reading body movements, and could tell when people are lying just from subtle facial movements that most would never notice. This talent made her one of the best martial artists on the planet, rivaling the likes of Lady Shiva. The cost, however, was that she was unable to speak or read. The Batclan had been helping her learn, and while progress had been made, it was slow and secondary to fighting crime.

She took a seat at the couch and calmly waited for the others to arrive. Batgirl had never met the other members of her new team, and had little experience with anything above street-level crime and assassins. It took quite a bit of convincing, but Nightwing eventually got Batman to relent. Batgirl had no idea what Batman thought of any of the other members of the others, nor did she believe it was particularly positive. She did know that he was apathetic towards Changeling, and suspicious of Raven, though going from the dossiers she had read on both of them, she had no idea why. The dossiers on her peers seemed to indicate they were a fine bunch of young heroes. Right now, her primary concern wasn't with potentially poor teammates, but an anxious desire to know if they'd accept her. The Batclan did, but they weren't much of a standard for what most teens her age would think.

Looking over the room, she noted the large TV, kitchen, and the view of the city. The logic behind the tower was not lost on her. Setting up on an island, far from the city, and in plain view meant that revenge-driven villains were away from innocents, and the team could go all out against more dangerous threats. It had obvious downsides, but Nightwing always told her that everytime a maniac made an assault on the tower, it was worth it to not have them attacking the city to draw them out. The only other detail in the room to catch her attention had been a spider, sitting still in a corner near the roof.

It was two hours until another member of the team had arrived. She heard the door to the common room open and turned to see who it was. The newcomer was a black male, with dreads, and was dressed in a blue and yellow coat, with a shirt with lightning bolt on it. She recalled that this was Static, a relatively normal superhero from Dakota with powers over electromagnetism.

"Um, hi, I'm guessing your Batgirl?"

Batgirl nodded.

"And I suppose you're the only one here?"

She nodded again.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

Yet another nod.

"I see, not how I pictured meeting you, but it's always an honor to meet somebody who works with Batman. Him and Robin doing ok?"

Once again, she nodded. It was strange to her, that despite her stature and unsettling mask that this boy was unphased by her in any way. He was at ease with her, and that was something she rarely found outside of the Batclan.

This time, it was only ten minutes until the next member of the team arrived. Another male, this time covered in a blue armor that looked somewhat like a bug. She knew this to be the Blue Beetle.

He stepped forward, ready to introduce himself. "No, I am not going to be vaporizing them, they're my teammates."

Batgirl guessed this would not be the last time she would be feeling utter confusion with this team. Thankfully, Static was there to ask the obvious question.

"Who are you talking to, and why do they want us vaproized?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just the scarab that provides me with the weapons and armor I have. I have no idea why, but for some reason the previous Blue Beetle decided to make this thing intelligent and a psychopath. Don't worry though, I've kept it under control pretty well so far." Blue Beetle answered.

"I see. No offense, but I think I'm going to sleep with one eye open. Anyway, I'm Static, and that's Batgirl. She doesn't talk much."

Batgirl acknowledged herself with a nod.

"Right, hello! But where's the other one?"

"What other one?"

"Scarab's telling me there's somebody else here, but I don't see anyone besides you two."

"Maybe it's just picking up everybody in the tower?"

"Wouldn't there be more then, aren't Raven and Changeling here?"

"Maybe they're out? Could it just be wrong?"

"I don't think so, this isn't something the scarab ever gets wrong."

Only Batgirl noticed the door open. She tapped the boys to get their attention and pointed towards the door. There stood a green woman with red hair. This was Miss Martian, a newcomer to Earth, and the niece of the Martian Manhunter.

"Hi, I'm so excited to meet all of you! My uncle has told me so much about Earth, and all I've learned from watching your TV show makes coming here a dream come true for me."

Batgirl could tell that Miss Martian was obviously a good person. But this amount of cheeriness and excitability was unusual for the Batclan. The boys seemed to take it in stride though.

Static approached her with a smile, "Well, welcome to Earth, can't say I ever expected to say that to anyone."

Blue Beetle simply stared for a moment and simply muttered, "I'm so glad none of you can hear the scarab right now."

"Why, does it want you to blow her up too?"

"I can read your thoughts to find out!"

Blue Beetle seemed to shudder at that. "Something like that, and please don't."

Batgirl continued to sit in silence as the others talked. None of them showed any signs of being afraid of her, or any indication that they didn't want her around. She knew the martian could communicate through minds and wondered if they could communicate easier that way. Idle thoughts were put on hold, however, as the final member of the team entered the room.

"Great, I'm supposed to be the leader, and I'm the last one to arrive. I'm already doing an amazing job."

This was Wonder Girl. The other members of the team knew from the start that she had been chosen as the team's leader, and considering only Batgirl had anywhere near the amount of experience she did, it made sense at the time. Now, however, she simply looked like an unmotivated teenager that was already doubting herself.

There was an awkward silence as none of the members of the group were sure where to go from there. Finally, the silence was broken by the most unlikely person to do so.

"Hi" Batgirl said.

"Wait, you can talk?" Static asked in shock. The others were just as surprised.

"Little"

"I see you're all here now." came a new voice. The team turned to the source and saw that Raven had teleported herself in between the couch and the TV while everyone else was distracted. "We'll begin the orientation shortly."

"Wait, where's Changeling? The scarab's still telling me there should be one more person in here, but I don't see him anywhere."

"He's been in here since before Batgirl arrived. Right over there." She pointed towards the corner where the spider was sitting. It quickly scurried down the wall, and morphed into Changeling's regular form.

"Hey, dudes!" he waved.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I see we're going to have to work on area awareness."


	3. Orientation

Following Raven's arrival, and Changeling's, well, always having been there, the young heroes gathered on the couch. They each took a seat, and got ready to listen. For each of them, the original team of the Teen Titans were legends in their own right. Breaking off from adult supervision, and taking on threats that would give even the Justice League trouble. They saved the planet from an inter-dimensional demon, they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil after they had evaded the Doom Patrol for years. They had more than earned their new spots in the Justice League, and surely anything they had to say would be of the utmost importance, right?

Unfortunately for them, one should never underestimate Changeling's penchant for mixing up priorities.

"Alright, first off, as tempting as it is, please don't have too many all-night video game sessions, it can really throw off our budget. Also, the showerhead's will not extend all the way to your bedroom, believe me, I've tried."

Sound advice for sure, but not the kind they were expecting from a legendary hero. Perhaps Raven would be better?

"We're also going to have to remind you that while you likely won't run out of hot water here, we'd prefer you not spend too long in the shower."

Well, maybe they had judged too harshly. These were some of the best superheroes who had ever lived, so maybe they have a point.

One hour later, and a reminder to keep their underwear clean, Jamie had finally had enough.

"Ok, I was under the impression that we would be learning how to be the new generation of Titans, but so far all we've gone over is basic hygiene, and reminders not to screw with the budget, when do we get to the important stuff?"

Changeling and Raven shared a look, before Raven continued.

"We're sorry, while we understand that this is tedious info, it is important. Our budget, while large, is still finite, and we'd like to avoid going overboard if we can. Your hygiene, while we are confident that we can trust you to stay clean, can be easy to neglect in our line of work. If it helps, we'll be going into the 'important stuff' in a bit."

Blushing, Jamie gave a polite nod before sitting back into a more relaxed position. Changeling then continued into the next topic.

"We were going to go over the chore list now, but I think we can get into what you all are clearly here for. To start with, me and Raven will be supervising you. We don't want you guys making the same mistakes we did. We'll set up your training sessions, help research and investigate cases inside the tower, and generally making sure you're all ok. However, we won't be participating in the action unless the tower is attacked, or in a dire enough situation."

Raven continued with the next part.

"Out in the field, Cassie is your leader. You will need to follow her orders, and be ok with working together. Your first batch of training sessions will include trust exercises, and we will get you to work as a team. However, in here, you all answer to me and Changeling. We will be searching the tower regularly for alcohol and drugs, so don't even think about it. If, for whatever reason, you ever become intimate with a teammate then you'll follow the policy we had on the team: Do it in private, and use protection."

Now the teens were blushing. Of course, Static just had to be the wise guy.

"And are you two following that rule?"

"Garfield and I are engaged, and if we choose to have kids then we'll happily break the second part, but this is non-negotiable for you five."

"Ok, ok, don't know why I had to open my big mouth for"

"Neither do I"

Deciding to cut this off now, Changeling entered in with his own comment.

"That actually brings us into an important topic for me and Raven. I'm sure at least one of you is wondering why us two in particular, right?"

Everyone except Cassandra nodded their head in response.

"Right, well, the truth is we have a selfish reason too. Me and Raven are kinda settling down, maybe actually have kids and start a family together, but we're also staying in the business in support roles. That includes supervising this new team, but we will be called in if a situation demands it. We'd appreciate if this stays a secret for now, only the original Titans know besides you."

"Now, we're going to go over the chore list. You're each expected to do your part to keep the tower clean. We will punish you if you shirk out on your duties around the tower."

The rest of the orientation went along smoothly. There was some minor debate over dividing up the chores, and Miss Martian seemed to be a bit too eager to talk to Raven about her upcoming wedding, but they were making smooth progress. Cassie immediately offered to help Cassandra out with learning how to read and to speak better, and Jamie and M'gann seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. However, Raven could feel the apprehension coming off of Virgil, despite his frequent snarky comments. After dismissing the others to be shown to their room by Garfield, Raven asked to speak to him alone.

"Um, what is it?"

Raven could feel his nervousness spike. No doubt worried he was about to be informed that his comment earlier was going to get him fired.

"May I ask what your apprehensive about?"

"Huh?"

"I'm an empath, I can sense your emotions. If you don't want me to know, then I won't pry, but if I have learned anything while on this team, it's best to be open about your feelings."

Virgil seemed to give it some thought for a moment, before giving his response.

"Truthfully, I'm kinda nervous about being on this team. I've been solo since I got my powers, and I've never really had much interaction with people like me that weren't trying to kill me, you know?"

Raven nodded in full understanding.

"Actually yes, I was the same when we first formed the team. Just keep in mind that you're not alone. The team was like family, and I hope the new team will be family to you too. Now let me take you to your room."

Virgil smiled and gave his thanks.

Later, Raven and Changeling met up back in their room. They had decided to share a room about a year into their relationship, as they were already sleeping in the same bed every night anyway.

"You know, I think Miss Martian and Batgirl could tell you were withholding the full truth from them on that bit of rulebreaking we may or may not do."

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell them about the time Mas Y Menos walked in on us in the laundry room." Raven replied with her usual sarcasm.


End file.
